


Date Night

by anotherjadedwriter



Series: College Affairs [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Humanstuck, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who can blame you for wanting to actually go on a date with your boyfriend? You wanna show him off, if you're honest, and it just so happens that one of your mutual friends-with-benefits is who you're going out to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Kankri’s got this habit of staying in bed most of the day when he’s got a day that he can get away with it. He just wraps himself up in his blankets and dozes, or reads, or messes around on his phone. All of that is fine, but when you have a day that you can spend with him too, you want to spend it with him.

One such day is today. Since your schedule for the workweek involves you getting up with the sun, you’re already up and awake, fully showered and even dressed, when you walk into your bedroom at eleven. Kankri’s dozing now, wrapped up in a few quilts with his hair mussed up around his head in a halo, and you crawl into the bed behind him.

He shifts and murmurs, and when you wrap your arms around his waist from behind, his hands find yours. Kankri grumbles when you coo into his ear, but he giggles when you kiss at the spot just behind his jaw.

"Wake up, Kankri." You purr, tickling his hips just a little to make him squirm. "C’mon gorgeous, you said you’d let me take you out."

He whines, then turns in your arms, wrapping you in a hug. “Can’t you just feed me and tell me I’m pretty?”

"Love you too, doll." You huff, stealing a kiss, then another. "Don’t you want to see that play? The one Kurloz is in."

Kankri groans, tucking his head under your chin and squeezing you a little. You kiss the top of his head, running a hand up and down his back, the other resting against his tailbone. His words are muffled when he speaks. “I’m so comfortable, Rufioh.” He punctuates his sentence by pressing himself properly against you, his breath hitting your collarbone just before his lips do.

"I know, but we all have to make sacrifices for the ones we love. Even skater juggalo stage actors need love, Kankri." You tease, rolling so you land over him and he’s on his back under you. Another quick kiss and you’re about to climb off the bed, but he pulls you down again, lips brushing your chin before landing on your own. "Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

He laughs this little startled laugh, cheeks flushing, and squirms under you so he can reach your lips with his own easier. “No, no, I’m fine. I was, ah, I just thought that you might want to, um, if you don’t mind of course, I don’t want you to feel pressured at all, but uh, that is—” He huffs through his nose when you kiss him, but he’s smiling when he does speak. “Rufioh, you know how I feel about interruptions.”

"I only do it out of love." You tease, sitting back on his knees and letting him lace his fingers with your own, then bringing his left hand to your lips and kissing his knuckles. "What are you asking me for?"

His bottom lip gets caught between his teeth and he smiles this shy little smile, pulling you down to him again and speaking against your ear, his lips brushing your skin. “I thought we might just stay in,” His fingers untangle from yours and slip under your shirt and you grin, humming softly when he kisses your jaw. “What do you think?”

Your nose brushes his pulse when you bend to kiss his neck, hands pushing at his shirt until it’s under his arms and his chest is exposed. “If that’s what you wanted, you could have asked, doll.” You purr, hands running down his sides.

Kankri hums, gasps when your tongue flicks over his nipple, and squirms under you when your mouth trails over his chest. Your hands slide down his sides again, stopping at his hips, and he lifts his chest up to your mouth, making a soft noise when you bite his nipple. His other is rolled between your thumb and forefinger, and when you pull back to look at him and use your other hand to do the same, you chuckle and he slaps your shoulder at what you say.

"Tune in Tokyo, come in, come in!" You laugh, hands flattening on his chest when he shoves at you.

He’s flushed, mouth twitching like he’s trying so hard not to laugh. “Are you fucking kidding me, Rufioh?” He shoves at you again when you just shrug and grin.

"I’m kidding, but I’m also fucking you." You reply, leaning in to bite his jaw, shimmying up to where you can roll your hips into his, your nose against his pulse when he groans into your ear, his dick still completely interested. "It was funny, you have to say that."

He giggles finally, pulling you by the hair to kiss him again. “It was a terrible joke. Absolutely terrible.” His lips brush yours when he speaks and it makes you shiver.

"Kankri, you’re gonna trigger me." You tease, kissing him again, your hands moving to push his boxers down his hips. "I might not even be able to finish this if you keep it up."

He gasps when you wrap a hand around him, stroking him slow and steady, his hands at your belt and fly. “I suppose I can, withhold my comments, mmm, for your sake.” His hand wraps around you and you sigh, reaching to the nightstand with your free hand.

You kiss him when you lean back, the lube bottle in your hands, and he lets you pull his hand away from yourself, settling his hands on the sheets. The lube is a little cold against your skin, but you just keep pouring it, then slick yourself and Kankri up. He sighs softly, hips rolling in time with your hands on the both of you. He smiles, biting his bottom lip, and you lick your lips, rutting into him, listening to him sigh a little moan.

It’s makes you jump when his hand wraps around your cock at the root, but you nod, stroking him a little faster. He shakes his head for a second, you stop, and he sits up, leaning on one hand behind him, the other starting on you. Kissing him is easier now, so you do, nipping at his lips and sucking on his tongue, and he groans, his hips twitching forward. He has only just woken up, you recall.

"Kankri." You murmur, lips against his pulse. He nods. "Are you close?"

You can hear him swallow, then he nods again. “Mm, not, no, not quite.” At least he does sound a little out of breath, though.

"Let me, then." You whisper, pressing a damp kiss to his throat. "Lay down again. Don’t worry about me."

He chuckles, pulling his hand away sheepishly. “As long as you don’t say anything about Tokyo again.” He smiles into the kiss you give him.

"You don’t think it’s sexy? Damn, now what will I do?" You laugh, lips and tongue and teeth trailing lower, leaving a little mark on his hip. "And don’t say ‘just stay quiet’, you know you love to hear me moan~" On the last word, you drag your tongue up his cock, base to tip, then take him in halfway.

Kankri moans, his head falling back, and runs his fingers through your hair. “You’re right, I love you. Even if you give me conflicting sexual feelings.” His voice is tight, and breaks when you swallow him to the root, pressing your tongue against the head.

Humming, you move on him, pulling back a ways before pressing yourself down again, sucking gently. When you pull away to breathe, you lap at the head, slicking your tongue over his slit, and reach back to stroke yourself quickly. His fingers tangle in your hair and muss it up, but he’s good about not pulling it unless you ask him to, and you reward him with a completely gratuitous moan as you pull off him again, letting your tongue loll out of your mouth like you’re in a hentai.

It takes some shifting, but you manage to hold yourself up on your elbow and lap at his shaft while you stroke him, moving lower to lick his balls and pulling one into your mouth to suck at it lightly. His hands move to cover his face and he groans, his thighs twitching, so you move your hands faster. Your abdomen is getting a little tighter, just a little, but he comes with an almost-silent whimper just as you start to feel close.

Your strokes get longer and slower as he comes down, then you just pull back and work on yourself, biting your lip and looking at him for a few seconds, then just closing your eyes and letting your mind wander until you come, making sure not to get spunk on your clothes.

Kankri grumbles when you pull him up to kiss him, wrapping around you and trying to pull you back (he actually almost succeeds). You wipe your hands on his shirt, laughing at the face he makes, and kiss his nose.

"Come on, you’re not getting out of this date, even if I have to blow you at every stop sign on the way." You’re not altogether graceful when you stand, since your boyfriend is groaning and hanging off you and your dick is still hanging out of your pants, which are sagging under your ass, but you manage not to fall and that counts as a win to you. "Kurloz will be all alone if we don’t go, doll. And we never get to go on dates anymore."

He sighs, shuffling to the edge of the bed and pulling his shirt over himself as he stands. “Okay, I know. Stop pouting.” You can hear him murmur about guilt tripping as he walks away, but you think he’s excited.

You two used to go on dates a lot, but then school and work and friend groups that didn’t really mix got in the way, and it got harder. Plus, your boyfriend likes to sleep in a lot, which you understand. Either way, though, you like the times you do get to spend with him, awake and clothed, because he’ll just take your hand while he’s talking, not even thinking about it or pausing, and it makes your chest get a little tighter. It’s a nice feeling, when he just absently wants to touch you, just to be close. It makes you feel special, important.

He goes in to take a shower and you clean yourself up, then brush your hair back into some semblance of a style and wait for him to be finished. It doesn’t take him too long, to where you’re surprised when he kisses your cheek on the way to the door, keys in hand. You follow him out the door, lock it behind you, and tail him to the elevator. He slips into the driver’s seat of his little economy car and you settle into the passenger seat, and you’re off.

Kankri is a good driver, so you let your mind wander, talking to him about the songs on the radio and the play Kurloz is apparently in; you’re not sure which character he is, but you know it’s a musical about pirates and love. Kankri tells you that the theater arts program has been getting more accessible, and recently put a screen up over the stage to play subtitles for people with hearing problems.

You chat with him amicably, only teasing a little when he shouts at a car not using it’s signal. It doesn’t take very long for the two of you to reach the theatre, and you shuffle in through the back when Kurloz sees you and stuffs his, in Kankri’s words, “assorted paraphernalia” in his pocket and waves you over.

Kurloz greets the both of you with a hug, one arm for either of you, and kisses you on the cheek, then Kankri. Kankri laughs softly, and laces his fingers with yours, letting him lead you both in with his arms around you like you’re both groupies. Once you’re in, Kankri and Kurloz chat, Kurloz leaning on you from behind and signing in front of your chest, his chin on your shoulder. You never got the hang of sign language, and you’d be reading it backwards anyway, so you let them talk, interjecting your own comments here and there.

The show goes well, and Kurloz is, as always, a spectacular actor. Your seats aren’t great, but they’re good, and you only fall asleep a little. Kankri loves it, and only seems sort of surprised when Kurloz gloms onto him during the intermission. You don’t mind when he nibbles at Kankri’s ear, either, because Kankri seems to enjoy it, and you steal a quick kiss from Kurloz before he rushes backstage.

All three of you, over the time you’ve known each other, have come to understand that you’re not really great at staying out of each others’ pants. Kurloz was the most accepting of this, and you had to be comforted by Kankri and him both that it didn’t mean you were cheating on him, or that Kankri might leave you. You think the term is an “open” relationship, but you don’t like that one. You and Kankri just happen to have other partners sometimes. You like it that way, it’s less stressful to try and push your feelings into a box for “monogamous”, or even to love everyone you sleep with.

So, when Kurloz kisses your neck and slips his hand into your back pocket and Kankri loops an arm around his waist, you don’t freak out. You’ve all worked this out, for the most part.

You end up in Kankri’s car, in the backseat, wishing that he wasn’t so eco-friendly and had something bigger. Kurloz doesn’t seem to mind having to nearly meld himself to your back while he kisses you, though, so you just focus on that, and how Kankri is pulling your shirt up to get his mouth on your chest.

Kurloz pulls away to mark up your neck and you yank your shirt off, dropping it in the passenger seat and thanking whatever powers that be that it gets dark outside so early. Kankri catches you in a kiss as his hands slide up your sides, then move to tease your chest, tugging gently at the ring in your left nipple and tweaking your right, because of course he knows that you’re maybe a little more sensitive than some guys, and he gets this smug grin when you moan. Kurloz’s lips against your shoulder are smiling, his hands rubbing at your inner thighs and spreading them a little as the tent in your jeans gets more sturdy.

Kankri leans in to kiss you, his breath still hitting your face when he pulls back, and you can’t believe what he says. “Tune-in Tokyo, can you hear me?”

You stare at him, your face flushing from embarrassment as Kurloz stops what he’d been doing and looks at first Kankri’s face, then your own. You’re honestly more embarrassed that he’d rehash your own joke than that he said it in front of Kurloz, who you’ll admit you have a thing for because he’s so cool and mysterious, even though you’ve seen him hungover and absently smearing toothpaste on his closed mouth one morning.

Maybe it’s just that you don’t like to be reminded that you’re ridiculous. Either way, Kurloz looks seriously worried, and Kankri’s smile is slipping, so you let yourself laugh, loud and fast, and grab his hair to pull him in for a kiss. Kurloz relaxes against you again, rolling his hips against your ass and biting your neck, and Kankri giggles, his hands moving to undo your jeans. It was good timing for that, you suppose.

Reaching behind you to hold Kurloz’s hip with one hand, you work on catching your breath, squirming out of your jeans and underwear with some difficulty (they’re still hanging on one of your legs, actually). Kurloz bites at your shoulder hard enough to bruise and you groan, your cock twitching in Kankri’s hand, so he does it again. You’re finally able to fight Kankri out of his jeans when you pull forward from Kurloz, pressing him into the seat and sucking at a mark just under the collar of his sweater.

While you’re doing that, Kurloz is pawing through Kankri’s backpack, and before you have a chance to sit back up, one of his hands slips up your spine, then to your hip, lifting your ass and bending you forward. You sigh softly when you hear a little pop, kissing Kankri when you can reach his lips.

"Why do you have lube in your backpack?" You murmur, humming lowly as Kurloz presses the slicked head of his cock against you, then slowly into you. He huffs a breath of air through his nose, lifting your hips a little more and pressing into you a bit more. "And why, ah, fff.. Why does he know where to find it?"

Kankri chuckles, following your lips even when Kurloz pulls your back to his chest, pressing into you fully and making you gasp. “I’ll tell you later.” Looking over your shoulder, he speaks to Kurloz. “How is he? Keep him up against you like that, he likes that.”

You shiver as Kurloz presses you closer, rocking into you shallowly and pushing your thighs apart with his knees. He kisses your neck, one hand petting down your chest, his other arm tight about your waist. Kankri’s mouth is hot and perfect on your nipple, making you buck and seat Kurloz in you a little better. He kisses you hard, his tongue pushing your lips open like he’s trying to breathe into you, but he just kisses you, swallowing up your moans.

You’re so caught up in Kurloz against and inside you that you jump at Kankri’s fingers wrapping around you, spreading some of the lube (when did he even get a hold of it, honestly) on your cock quickly, pulling himself into your lap. You pull his lips to yours when he leads you into him, muffling both of your moans. Kurloz grinds into you a little, lips trembling near your ear before kissing it.

It takes a few more moments to get situated, and then you’re just caught between them, Kankri slapping a hand over his mouth and pushing back against you and Kurloz rocking up into you. You give up trying to be discreet and just buck between them, your mouth falling open with groans that get louder when Kurloz presses you forward, over Kankri. He kisses your shoulder, under your jaw, and you beg him to go harder.

Kissing Kankri is too hard now, you just lean your face into his neck and clutch at him, one hand reaching back to grab Kurloz wherever you can, sobbing moans into his skin and grinning, his voice in your ears telling you how it feels and not to stop. Kurloz is leaned back to move into you, hands on your hips, and looking back shows him flushed and biting his lip, watching you like he wants to keep you for yourself.

"Oh fuck, fuck, I’m, I’m gonna come, R-Rufioh, fuck!" Kankri whines, his nails sinking into your shoulders and his body locking up around you. "Don’t stop, don’t, I’m almost there, god, please!"

You lift yourself and push your hand between you both to grab his cock, stroking him fast, out of rhythm and sloppy, but he rocks up into it, voice going high and tight as he does finally spill, and you’re glad he pulled his shirt up under his armpits; the last time you let him get cum on his shirt he was in a sour mood for a week. Kurloz slows, which lets you slow as well, kissing Kankri all over his face as his thighs shiver on either side of you.

He squirms out from under you, kissing you gentler as he catches his breath. Once Kankri is upright in front of you, lifting you to his lips, Kurloz starts to move again, slow and smooth, rubbing at your hips, and you become useless again, moaning and clinging to Kankri. Kurloz kisses between your shoulders, breathing hard, and you can feel yourself getting close, surprising you with how fast it comes upon you.

In maybe two minutes, you’re shuddering, writhing back against Kurloz and grabbing at Kankri’s shoulders, groaning as he strokes you in a slow, smooth counterpoint to Kurloz’s jarring, stuttering thrusts. Your voice breaks when you come, and you’re shaking all over as Kurloz rocks into you for another few moments, then curls over you as he comes, pressing his face into your shoulder blade.

The three of you take a while getting back in order, reluctant to put clothes on and stop just laying atop each other, and then you chill in the back while Kurloz drives you home, shushing Kankri when he asks how long Kurloz has had his license and Kurloz tells him that he doesn’t.

You end up sandwiched between them in your bed, after finding something to eat and taking a quick shower. Kankri’s arms are warm, and Kurloz’s hair tickles your nose, and before you fall asleep, you have to wonder about when the next date you can plan with Kankri is, and if Kurloz might want to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I like polyamory, which is strange, with how vibrantly aromantic I am.  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
